Colorful Mind
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Estarás bien en mis brazos; nunca te soltaré. Seré tu esperanza cuando sientas que todo esté acabado; te recogeré cuando tu mundo se destroce. Solo quédate conmigo, y no mires atrás. Todo termina aquí, en mis brazos."


**A/N: Este oneshot fue inspirado por una petición de laryssa1234 en los retos de todas las parejas. Hablé con ella para ver si no le molestaba que lo hiciera de este modo, y accedió o3o así que aquí está.**

 **Broken Iris – Colorful Mind.**

* * *

"…Te ocurrió algo, ¿no?" Avanzó despacio, una mano extendiéndose y con determinación, a pesar de todas las dudas que aparecían, una tras otra, como destellos de luz en su cabeza.

Homura dio un paso atrás, esquivándola e intentando mantener el rostro neutro como acostumbraba, pero los ojos le temblaban a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, "…no sé de qué estás hablando, estoy bien. Procura vivir tu-"

"No me repitas eso, lo escucho toda y cada una de las veces que hemos hablado." Cerró nuevamente la distancia y con cada paso que la otra se alejaba, lo avanzaba. Frunció ambas cejas, y cuando la persecución le empezó a parecer absurda, apresuró el paso y manejó atrapar su rostro con ambas manos, firme, para que no escapara esta vez. "Homura-chan. Necesito entender. No es que simplemente quiera, lo _necesito_."

Los ojos de Homura, cansados como siempre, se tensaron notablemente y apartó la mirada. Levantó ambos brazos e intentó empujar a Madoka por los hombros, pero el atrape era férreo y tampoco le nacía aplicar mucha fuerza con ella. Acabó suspirando profundo, su energía aun concentrada en neutralizar su expresión. "…No sé a qué te refieres, en serio. Madoka, solo nos conocemos hace un par de-"

"¡Homura-chan!"

Lo agudo de su voz logró que Homura la mirara de frente, alarmada.

"No me sigas mintiendo… Sé que no es así, no _puede_ ser así. Todo siempre es diferente contigo y ya he considerado todas las opciones posibles para explicarme por qué me siento así, y ninguna concuerda… Homura-chan, créeme que no insistiría de no ser porque aun ahora… Aun ahora la sensación aumenta a cada segundo…"

"¿…Madoka?"

Madoka había empezado a respirar pesado, con dificultad. Sus uñas –sin quererlo- se comenzaron a clavar en el rostro de Homura por el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse ahí y no perder el conocimiento. Cerró los ojos por un momento y eso bastó para que el mundo se le diera vuelta; luces, demasiadas luces. Demasiadas imágenes… Voces… Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

"¿Madoka?"

Homura le sacudía los hombros, y para cuando por fin abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue ese pendiente púrpura brillando. Sintió que un brusco torrente de energía la rodeaba, reprimiéndola, encerrándola, y en cuanto se percató de ello, su primera reacción fue empujar lejos a la otra. Gruñó, pulsaciones masacrándole la sien. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, de nuevo haciendo el intento de no desvanecerse. Escuchó pasos y abrió solo un ojo para ver el rostro espantado de Homura, queriendo alcanzarla, pero sin poder hacerlo por alguna razón que desconocía. Respiró profundo varias veces y cuando volvió a enfocar a la chica, los recuerdos la golpearon como un flechazo que desorbitó sus ojos por varios segundos.

Para cuando por fin pudo estabilizarse medianamente… Entendió que se sentía más pesada, pero correctamente pesada, como si la hubiesen rellenado con lo que faltaba y que la tenía volando como un papel sin rumbo. Otra buena bocanada de aire llenó sus pulmones y su cuerpo se sintió fuerte de nuevo, pero…

Encontró a Homura, rostro más pálido que lo normal. Frunció ambas cejas y su quijada se tensó, molesta. Muy molesta, de hecho, porque por fin entendía todo lo que había estado sintiendo respecto a esta persona, respecto a todo. La voz salió más ácida que lo que esperaba, "…Homura-chan, hay ciertos límites que no debiste cruzar. Pero ya lo hiciste, y no puedo creer-"

Para su sorpresa, Homura se desplomó, piernas temblando y haciendo el intento, dentro de lo que le permitía su tembloroso cuerpo, en alejarse, manos tentando hacia atrás para impulsarse. No decía nada, solo escuchaba sus respiraciones agitadas, como si fuera a tener un ataque nervioso en cualquier momento.

A pesar de toda la molestia que había generado en pocos segundos, la preocupación pudo más y buscó acercarse. No fue difícil considerando lo inútiles que habían sido los esfuerzos ajenos desde el principio, así que se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel y mirarla a los ojos. "Ya fue suficiente, todo esto ha durado demasiado. No… No sé qué haré contigo, para serte sincera." Estiró una mano y encontró el borde de aquel pendiente, solo la forma de la lagartija. El cuerpo de Homura se tensó mucho más, pero parecía comprender que si se apartaba en ese mismo momento, el arete acabaría bien en la mano de Madoka por completo, o simplemente rajando parte de su oreja en el proceso, y finalmente, acabar en las manos de Madoka de todos modos. Hizo una mueca, el corazón doliéndole. "No quería decirlo, pero no sé si pueda seguir confiando en ti."

Notó de inmediato el pánico como respuesta, pero no hizo falta que lo dijera para comprender que el miedo no recaía en lo que sería su destino, porque –aunque le reventara saberlo- Homura había dejado de creer en finales felices para ella misma y realmente ni siquiera tenían relevancia en su corazón. El pánico era el rechazo en la voz, expresión y palabras de Madoka. Aquello le retorció el pecho más de lo que pudo prever; sus cejas cayeron, y cuando estuvo a punto de reconfortarla de alguna forma, el cuerpo de Homura cayó muerto, ojos blancos. Llevó ambas manos a retenerla y sacudirla, y ella no tardó en reaccionar de nuevo, pero…

"¿Q-Q-Qué…? ¿…Q-Q-Quién?"

"¿…Homura-chan?"

El pánico seguía ahí, pero era uno completamente diferente. Homura no parecía… Reconocerla.

Como para confirmarlo, ella se levantó de golpe y le dio la espalda a Madoka, piernas temblorosas intentando correr para alejarse. Madoka parpadeó, perpleja, y al darse cuenta de sus alrededores y de que lamentablemente tenía aun este asunto pendiente antes de volver a hacerse cargo de todo, retuvo lo suficiente la manifestación de sus poderes para mantenerse en su forma humana, ojos dorados siendo lo único que no pudo alterar.

Siguió el camino que había tomado la otra y no tardó en verla avanzando lento aun, manos apoyadas en el pasamano de la escalera para poder bajar sin tropezar. Madoka la interceptó sin problemas, Homura deteniéndose de golpe pero ya sin ese terror presente.

"¿…K-Kaname-san?"

No fue tanto el hecho de que la llamara por su apellido, sino el tono que usó lo que la tuvo alzando una ceja y estirando una mano hacia su mejilla. "¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… ¿No lo sé…? D-Digo…" Agachó la cabeza, manos jugando con el borde de su falda, "…no recuerdo." Levantó la cabeza lentamente y cuando vio a Madoka esta vez, abrió los ojos como plato y los labios comenzaron a temblar, "K-K-Kaname-san, tú… ¿por qué? E-Ese día, yo-yo n-no pude… N-no deberíás…"

Madoka solo podía observarla, su actitud dolorosamente familiar, pero…

"¿Q-Q-Qué día es…?"

Ladeó el rostro, "…27 de mayo."

Homura se le quedó mirando, como si estuviera en presencia de un fantasma. Su mano bajó a buscar una de las ajenas, pero Homura la apartó antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera.

"Kaname-san… ¿Qué pasó con tus ojos…?"

"Homura-chan, tú… ¿Me estás intentando tomar el pelo?"

Pero el miedo y confusión plasmada en su rostro le respondió por sí solo. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y comprobó que sí, que eso era igual a cuando…

"¿E-Es mi culpa….?"

"¿Eh?"

"Que l-luzcas así… Fallé de nuevo, ¿no?"

Y eso se lo acababa de confirmar. Llevó ambas manos hacia sus hombros y la retuvo ahí, "Homura-chan… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Nítidamente…"

"A-Ah…" Apartó la mirada, ojos llenos de lágrimas de pronto, "n-no…"

"Por favor."

"…Y-Yo… T-t-tuve que-"

Pero cuando Madoka iba a seguir alentándola, los ojos de nuevo se fueron a blanco, Homura casi desplomándose una vez más frente a ella. Madoka tenía entornados los ojos, ya a otro nivel de alarmada, y la sacudía suave para hacerla reaccionar. "¿…Homura-chan?"

Parpadeó varias veces, aparentemente enfocando. Sus ojos mirando a sus alrededores; a todo menos a Madoka. Ella le dio unas muy leves palmaditas en la mejilla y púrpura reaccionó de inmediato. "...Madoka."

Madoka no sabía cómo tratarla ahora; se veía mucho más compuesta pero aun notaba ese miedo, como si estuviera enfrentando a algo/alguien que no debería estar ahí. "¿Estás mejor ahora?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dio un par de pasos atrás, no huyendo, sino intentando recomponerse. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia abajo, una mano sobre su frente. "…Por qué… Todavía…" Alzó la vista de golpe, ojos aterrados mirando a Madoka. "…Yo no debería-tú no deberías estar aquí. ¿Por qué estás…?

Estiró los labios en una línea, y asintió. "No, no debería estar aquí. Tú… Tú me ataste a este lugar, ¿no lo recuerdas? Homura-"

"¿Todavía estamos en mi barrera? Madoka…"

"¿Eh? T-Técnicamente, no…"

"Técnicamente." Repitió. Respiró profundo y levantó su mano izquierda. La observó con cuidado, moviéndola hacia los lados, finalmente agitándola varias veces. "…No está. Bueno, no es como si hubiese servido de algo, ya…" Una risa amarga.

Madoka se había acercado hasta poder tocarle un hombro. Homura reaccionó con un salto, pero no se apartó. "Homura-chan… No te entiendo, hace un momento-"

"Madoka, aléjate de mí."

La voz decidida que usó la tuvo parpadeando, completamente sin pistas.

Se sacudió la mano de encima y se giró, lista para emprender la carrera, pero un par de brazos la rodearon firmes por la cintura. "Ma-Madoka, p-por favor-"

"¡Homura-chan!"

El cuerpo de nuevo pegó un salto, a lo que Madoka reaccionó presionando más, "…no es propio de ti inventar cosas, sí lo es ocultar, sí lo es cegarte, pero no…" Escondió el rostro en su cuello y apretó la quijada, "no me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?"

"…Madoka, n-no es momento de hablar, yo tengo que morir, suéltame, o sino-"

Abrió unos ojos enormes y obligó a Homura a darse la vuelta. Llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas y la jaló hacia abajo para quedar a su altura y juntar frente con frente. Los ojos dorados brillaron y bastaron un par de segundos para que se despegara y la mirara atónita. "…No lo recuerdas. Homura-chan… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

Frunció las cejas, nuevamente haciendo esfuerzo por alejarse, "¡no es momen-!"

" _Homura-chan._ "

Un leve chillido que solo reforzaba su teoría, "…no lo sé, no es relevante."

"¿El nombre de tus padres?"

"…Madoka, en serio no veo el punto-"

Pegó un largo suspiro. "Si no cooperas, me veré obligada a hacer esto y de verdad no quería hacerlo." Cerró los ojos y trató de esconder el sonrojo. Homura se le quedó mirando, sin expresión y sin saber a qué tenerse. Madoka volvió a juntar sus frentes y el brillo dorado volvió a aparecer, mayor intensidad esta vez.

Pasó casi un minuto antes de que se despegara. El sonrojo estaba olvidado, reemplazado por la tragedia escrita en todo su rostro. Se quedó mirando a la otra y se llevó una mano a la boca para callar cualquier sonido que pudiera alarmarla, porque sabía…

Sabía que Homura no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, tampoco.

La soltó de pronto, Homura parpadeando varias veces. Madoka enfocó la vista hacia el cielo que se podía ver a través de las paredes transparentes de la escuela mientras respiraba profundo, debatiéndose mentalmente qué podía hacer. Estaba cansada; salía de un problema para entrar a otro, pero aunque podía obviar este en particular y hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado, su corazón no se lo permitiría.

"¿…Madoka?"

Y aquella voz, de nuevo. La confusión en ella solo le daba ganas de llorar. Se volteó a verla por sobre el hombro, y decidió hacer la última y más definitiva prueba de todas. "Homura-chan, ¿me permites ver ese arete?"

"¿Uhm? ¿Qué arete…?" Sus manos subieron hacia sus orejas y frunció una ceja al palpar el extravagante accesorio. Llevó otra mano para ayudarse a jalarlo, y cuando por fin lo logró, sintió que algo la tiraba hacia atrás.

"¿Homura-chan?"

Alzó la vista y vio la preocupación en el rostro ajeno, en esos ojos dorados que parecían querer atravesarla. Tragó pesado, y aunque sintió que su brazo se movía como si tuviera pesas colgando de el, lo estiró hacia el frente. Iba a dar los pasos, pero eso ya fue demasiado. "¿…Puedes acercarte tú…?"

Madoka arrugó la frente, y aunque dubitativa, hizo lo que le pidieron. Dio pasos lentos, solo lo necesario para agarrar la pieza con forma de lagartija. Le sorprendió haber sido capaz y que Homura no cambiara de parecer en cualquier momento. Se quedó observando la piedra púrpura por unos segundos, pero el respirar pesado de Homura la obligó a mirarla de nuevo. "¿…Te sientes bien?"

Ella alzó una mano para que no se acercara y negó con la cabeza. "S-Sí… Bueno, no lo sé…" Se tapó los ojos, "si no necesitas nada más, yo-"

"¿Tú qué, Homura-chan?"

La miró con el rostro en blanco. "Uhm, ¿me voy…?"

"Mhmhm, ¿a dónde?"

"…"

Suspiró pesado y guardó el accesorio. Se acercó y tomó de la mano a la otra, obligándola a seguirla a pesar de los pasos torpes que daba por lo confundida que estaba.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de a dónde la llevaría, solo tenía claro que tenía muchísimo que procesar aun y probablemente las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que se podría imaginar. Era horario de clases aun, así que eligió que fueran a una plaza de juegos ubicada cerca de su casa. Como esperó, estaba convenientemente vacía.

"¿Madoka?"

Respiró profundo y se giró para verla. No dijo nada, solo cubrió ambas manos con las propias y la observó con eterna paciencia. Los labios de Homura temblaban, sin duda por el nerviosismo que siempre le causaba el no tener control de las situaciones, demasiado acostumbrada aun a manejar por manual todos los eventos a ocurrir. No podía culparla tampoco, no a estas alturas, no sabiendo que…

"Homura-chan, no tienes idea de por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?"

Ella apartó la mirada, "vinis-"

"Mírame."

Devolvió el rostro hacia el frente, cabeza levemente gacha, como si la estuvieran regañando.

"No estamos en el mundo de tu barrera. Tampoco estamos en el mundo que conocíamos. Y yo estoy aquí… Porque tú me trajiste."

De nuevo ojos temblorosos, y algo dentro de sí le dijo que no podía seguir abordando las cosas de ese modo si no quería que todo se complicara más todavía. Aun cuando debía estar molesta, aun cuando debería estar haciéndose cargo de muchísimas otras cosas… Avanzó y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

Homura se tensó, cuerpo rígido y sin saber cómo reaccionar, "¿M-Madoka…?"

"No recuerdas nada de antes, no recuerdas nada después…" Hundió el rostro en su cuello, "has hecho muchas cosas, Homura-chan. Cosas… Que sé, que me consta que no recuerdas."

"¿Qué cosas…?"

"No, déjalo así por ahora, es lo mejor."

"Pero-"

"Lo siento, sé que te debo tener muy confundida siendo tan vaga… Supongo que no puedo empezar hablando contigo."

Homura ladeó la cabeza, buscando el rostro de Madoka. Solo logró ver el costado, pero a pesar de estar cerrados, podía decir que sus ojos reflejaban muchísimo cansancio. En ese preciso momento, Madoka la miró de reojo y alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de una temblorosa Homura.

"¿Puedes contarme de tu vida en Tokio?"

"¿…En Tokio? Madoka…"

"Por favor."

Movimiento, intentó librarse del agarre pero Madoka no se lo permitió, "n-no lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

"Haz el esfuerzo, es importante."

Homura cerró los ojos, puños apretados. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar porque habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y a la vez, si lo pensaba… No eran muchas, en absoluto, pero se sentían pesadísimas. Respiró profundo y se concentró para poder cumplir la petición. Le parecía estar revolviendo cajas empolvadas en un ático, una por una, buscando algo que tenía la ligera impresión de que no estaría ahí. Abría, caja por caja… Pero lo único que encontraba eran recuerdos de muchas, demasiadas timelines. Incluso… Incluso el momento en que conoció por primera vez a Madoka le parecía difuso. Ya más atrás de eso…

Más atrás…

La habían trasladado, sí, por su enfermedad al corazón…

¿Pero y lo demás?

Efectivamente… No recordaba ni siquiera el nombre de sus padres. ¿Cómo lucían, siquiera…?

El pulso comenzó a acelerarse y le parecía estar siendo atrapada en una habitación oscura, muy pequeña. Las paredes se empezaban a cerrar a su alrededor, y el pánico…

Ese pánico que le parecía el recuerdo más antiguo y tangible que tenía. Luego de-

"¿Homura-chan?"

Brazos sacudiéndola, de nuevo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y ahí estaba… _Esa_ Madoka, de nuevo.

"¿…Kaname-san?"

Madoka negó varias veces con la cabeza, frustrada y con lágrimas asomándose. "…Sé que no entenderás muchas cosas, pero necesito que no me cuestiones ahora, Homura-chan. ¿Puedes… Responder a mis preguntas sin exigir el motivo?"

Recibió un leve chillido como respuesta y por fin la soltó. Homura agachó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma, sin atreverse a mirar a la otra.

"Alguna vez me comentaste que asististe a una escuela cristiana antes de venir a Mitakihara, ¿no? ¿Podrías contarme un poco sobre tu vida allá?"

"¿Eh? Pero-" Y ante la mirada reprobatoria de Madoka, apretó los labios y continuó, "uhm, no hay mucho que me guste hablar sobre eso, Kaname-san… N-No tenía muy buena fama porque m-mi mamá era madre soltera…"

"¿…Nunca conociste a tu padre?"

Negó con la cabeza, "la verdad no tengo idea si está vivo, siquiera, pero… ¿No me molesta…?"

Madoka se acercó y la tironeó de la mano para que se sentaran en una banca. "Nunca me comentaste nada de eso…"

Apartó la mirada mientras acomodaba la falda antes de sentarse, "no es a-algo de lo que me guste hablar. A-Además…" Y ahora los ojos púrpura viajaron a encontrar el rostro de Madoka, "…R-Realmente no compartimos t-tanto tiempo j-juntas, Kaname-san…"

Madoka se le quedó mirando, ceja arqueada, "¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

"U-Uhm… ¿No más de un mes?"

"Homura-chan…"

"¡D-Digo! A-Antes de t-todo lo demás…"

Un suspiro de alivio. "…Ya me comenzabas a asustar."

"L-Lo siento… ¿Hay-Hay algo más que d-debas saber…?"

Negó con la cabeza, "no por ahora, ¿por qué no damos un paseo mejor? Hace tiempo que no nos relajamos, Homura-chan."

Estuvo a punto de responder que no sentía que fuera el mejor momento, pero la pacífica y cálida sonrisa que le dio Madoka fue suficiente para callar cualquier queja y/o excusa.

* * *

"¿…Kaname-san?"

"Homura-chan, creí que ya habíamos superado esas formalidades."

"U-Uhm…" Se abrazó las piernas, vista desviada, "…Al final, sí, supongo. Ellas están acostumbradas a llamarte por tu nombre, yo… No tanto."

Madoka giró el rostro lentamente para mirar a una Homura con la cabeza gacha. Tenía su cabello hacia adelante, jugando con las puntas y separando, empezando a trenzar. El viento le dificultaba un poco la tarea, así que instintivamente alargó una mano para ayudarla con un lado. Ojos púrpura tímidos la miraron de reojo, pero no dijo nada, solo soltó ese mechón para concentrarse en el otro.

"…Con ellas, ¿a quiénes te refieres?"

Vista fija en su tarea, respiró profundo, "p-pues… Una es con quien hablabas antes, ya sabes… La útil."

"…La útil." Repitió, la frase retorciéndole algo en el pecho.

"Mhm, e-ella es capaz de hacer m-muchas cosas que yo… No. Es… Malhumorada y f-fría, con algunas personas… Pero es parte de su funcionalidad."

"¿Y quién más?"

Las manos de Homura se detuvieron y pudo jurar que la vio fruncir el ceño. Tardó unos segundos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, la voz salió baja, como con culpabilidad, "…Está aquella. Es la que lleva menos tiempo con nosotras, y… La que te encerró aquí, digamos. Demonio, se llama; ella misma decidió usar ese nombre."

"…Homura-chan, ¿por qué te refieres a esos aspectos como personas independientes de ti? D-Digo, uhm… Al menos yo veo tu esencia ahí, en todas."

"…En parte tienes razón, Ka-Mado…ka." Pegó un largo suspiro, intentando esconder el rosa de sus mejillas, "…S-Somos una, y a la vez no. Es-Es mi culpa, principalmente. Yo provoqué todo esto, y… Las puse en esta situación. A ellas… A Tomoe-san, Miki-san, Sakura-san… Y por sobre todo a ti, Madoka."

Cerró los ojos e intentó suprimir el enorme deseo de refutar algo que realmente no podía. Todo tenía cierto grado de verdad, aun cuando detestara escucharla relatarlo de esa manera. "¿Por qué a quien llamas útil… Por qué ella no recuerda lo que tú sí?"

"Supongo que se debe a que se convirtió en el núcleo, por más contradictorio que pueda sonar."

"¿Núcleo?"

"Mhm. E-Ella es quien tiene el dominio principal, nosotras… Somos… ¿Fragmentos? N-No sé cómo explicártelo bien… P-pero aparentemente ella sufre episodios de amnesia cuando otra de nosotras toma control."

"Creo que sigo tu idea, pero… ¿No deberías ser tú ese núcleo?"

Ella ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera saborear la respuesta antes de darla, "p-por lógica, sí… Pero el núcleo debería ser quien comparte más aspectos comunes… Y-Yo… N-No c-creo p-poder c-compararme… C-Con…" La oración murió en su garganta, orillas de sus ojos llenas de lágrimas.

Madoka no lo aguantó más y soltó por completo el mechón de cabello para rodear los hombros de Homura y atraerla con el fin de abrazarla. La otra no se esperó el movimiento en absoluto, y cuando sintió el calor del pecho de Madoka, el llanto explotó por completo. Había mucho, muchísimo reprimido, y tanto tiempo que quiso poder sentir ese calor una vez más. Lo sentía, a partir de sus contrapartes, pero no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo a recibir uno dirigido a ella misma.

Madoka, por su parte, estaba dividida también en cuanto a qué debía pensar y a cómo tratar la situación. El corazón le gritaba muchas cosas; que le diera prioridad a Homura ahora que sabía lo profundamente herida que realmente estaba, que estaba _literalmente_ rota. Quería ayudarla y repararla, juntar los pedazos por ella, pedazos que se habían separado por su bien, principalmente. Pero no, no era la culpa la que la movía, muy pocas veces lo había sido; era el tan intenso cariño que había generado por esta chica que lloraba desesperada en sus brazos.

¿Pero cómo podía?

La parte que ella conocía como 'Demonio' era Homura también, lo tenía claro y tampoco quería deshacerse de ese aspecto solo por tratarse de una persona mucho más problemática. Al fin y al cabo, las personas no son objetos a los que podemos quitarles piezas como si se trataran de máquinas y sea solo cosa de cambiar engranes hasta que se ajusten a lo que queremos o necesitamos. Cada persona es un paquete completo, del cual no puedes pretender cambiar sus características fundamentales, porque luego de todo eso probablemente no sería la misma en esencia.

Además… Si hay cambio, tiene que empezar por uno mismo. Nadie debería ser forzado a cambiar, independiente de si el cómo eres no se ajusta a lo que quiere o necesita tu entorno. Y por supuesto, aunque los últimos acontecimientos protagonizados por Homura no eran lo que necesitaba ni quería, habían sido decisiones que ella había tomado por sus propias razones, a pesar de que no las compartiera en absoluto.

Eran decisiones que Homura, _su_ Homura había tomado, y ahí estaba el conflicto que estrujaba su corazón; quería, con todas sus fuerzas, aceptarla por completo; aceptar a ese paquete llamado ` _Akemi Homura_ ´ y amarlo así, tal cual. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos solamente; tenía obligaciones que cumplir; obligaciones que ya estaban demasiado atrasadas, y que principalmente… No podían ser perturbadas de nuevo de la destructiva forma en que había intervenido la otra.

La disyuntiva hacía que le quemara el pecho como muy pocas veces le había dolido.

Le enojaba, también, el hecho de que ni siquiera siendo diosa pudiera ocuparse de todo sin problemas. Pero todo, absolutamente todo tenía sus limitaciones, y los sacrificios eran sacrificios porque dejas ir algo a cambio de otro, y ese intercambio, por regla, debía ser doloroso.

Mientras pensaba eso, además, las temblorosas manos de Homura se aferraban con fuerza a la tela de su uniforme, la cual también ya se encontraba empapada por el abundante flujo de lágrimas. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la había escuchado pedir disculpas en todo este rato, disculpas por actos que eran, y no eran su culpa.

"Homura-chan…"

Sus manos buscaron su rostro y lo alzaron para tener clara vista de el. Se inclinó, a pesar del chillido de la otra, y plantó varios besos por toda la piel húmeda. Hubo resistencia al principio, pero pudo darse cuenta de inmediato del momento en que sus débiles defensas cayeron y se entregó por completo a sus caricias, a su afecto.

Homura le pareció repentinamente mucho más pequeña, como si estuviera acunando a una niña. Con eso en mente, apretó levemente el abrazo y siguió rozando su piel con los labios, ojos púrpura cerrándose lentamente. Madoka sonrió para sí misma una vez cayó rendida y la dejó acomodarse junto a su cuello, manos acariciando su espalda con cuidado, reconfortándola.

* * *

"¿Homura-chan?"

Homura abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con el par dorado viéndola fijamente. Había seriedad en ellos, calidez y tranquilidad aun presente, pero no eran lo principal como antes. Restregó sus párpados, limpiando los restos de lágrimas, y se reincorporó rápidamente, cabeza gacha y labios apretados.

Madoka mantuvo silencio y Homura aprovechó el espacio para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar que antes. No reconocía los alrededores; no era Mitakihara, y podía decir con seguridad de que no estaban en Japón ni en ningún plano terrenal, realmente. Había blanco por todas partes haciendo difícil distinguir detalles, solo diferentes texturas. No corría viento, no sentía calor ni frío. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero la voz de Madoka llegó primero.

"Sería difícil explicarte donde estamos, podrías tomarlo como… ¿Una especie de limbo? No lo es realmente, no es un camino a ningún lugar, pero sigue un diseño muy similar a lo que describen los libros, al menos."

Homura tenía una idea vaga de a qué se refería; le resonaban las clases que había atendido en la escuela cristiana, pero tal como su contraparte había dicho… Habían perdido relevancia hace mucho, así que se sentía como si estuviera quitando polvo de un libro con hojas tan viejas que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desmoronarían. Se limitó a dar un tímido asentir con la cabeza, ojos aun escaneando el lugar.

"…Me gustaría que me permitieras hablar con una de las otras, ¿puede ser? ¿O no puedes cambiar a voluntad?"

Homura parpadeó varias veces, como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma. Alzó la vista hacia lo que debía ser el cielo, y sus ojos se pasearon de un lado a otro, pensando. "…N-Nunca lo he intentado… Generalmente… Generalmente salimos cuando es necesario, para… ¿Mantener el equilibrio? C-Cuando otra manejaría mejor cierto tipo de situación… L-Lo veo como métodos de protección para… Uhm, ¿la Homura núcleo? C-Creo que por eso no recuerda, l-la protegen de lo que no puede soportar."

Madoka guardó silencio de nuevo, clasificando la información para después. Justo cuando iba a insistir, los titubeos de Homura se le adelantaron. "P-P-Pero puedo… P-Puedo intentarlo… S-Si es p-para ella, no p-para…"

Hizo una mueca, "…Es precisamente con 'Demonio' con quien quiero hablar, por eso estamos aquí."

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. "¡No! Y-Ya te hizo daño una vez…"

"Estaré bien, Homura-chan. Créeme, no me pasará nada, te lo prometo." Le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no logró mucho porque Homura solo la miraba con las cejas fruncidas, casi molesta.

"¡No puedes saberlo! Y-Ya bajaste la guardia una vez, Mado-"

Se detuvo de golpe, ojos blancos nuevamente, pero se recuperó mucho más rápido esta vez. Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y una mano fue a masajearse las sienes, "…qué fastidio. Todo eso fue innecesario, ¿cuál era tu afán, Madoka? La información que te soltó no te resulta de utilidad en absoluto."

Entornó los ojos, brazos cruzados, "no todo se trata de utilidad, Homura-chan. Por cierto, bienvenida."

Bajó lentamente la mano de su rostro y los ojos púrpura se tensaron de golpe. Tanteó sobre sus orejas, buscando desesperadamente hasta que recordó en dónde se encontraba la pieza faltante. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y le dio la espalda a Madoka para evitar mirarla. "¿Para qué querías hablarme? Ya tienes lo que querías."

"¿Tengo lo que quiero? ¿Y qué se supone que es eso, Homura-chan? Porque sueles jactarte de saber todo lo que es mejor para mí, así que me interesa tu opinión."

Vio como los puños de Homura se apretaron, mas no los cerró. "Ese es el problema; lo que quieres siempre se contrapone con lo que es mejor para ti. Querías recuperar tus poderes para reestablecer el orden de tu universo, lo cual no sé por qué no haces aun, el tiempo corre, ¿no?"

"Estoy muy consciente del tiempo, Homura-chan. Pero aún no me respondes, ¿qué es lo mejor para mí según tu apreciación?"

"Lo que habías estado haciendo hasta ayer. Vivir como Kaname Madoka, una chica normal con preocupaciones normales, con su familia y sus amigos. Eso es, naturalmente, lo mejor para ti."

"Mhmhm. ¿Y por qué no vives tú esa vida también, Homura-chan? La vida de una chica normal."

Bufó, tono sarcástico, "tendría que haber tenido una vida de chica normal en primer lugar." Se giró esta vez y la miró con ojos entrecerrados y rostro ladeado, "si vamos a lo fáctico, yo estoy mucho mejor de esta manera. Así me encargaba de proteger tu felicidad, y eso es lo que más me ha importado siempre."

"La felicidad puede tomar muchas formas, no es definitiva ni garantizada aunque te tenga a ti vigilándome 24 horas al día. ¿Cuál es tu miedo, Homura-chan? ¿Que intenten capturarme de nuevo?"

"Esa, precisamente, es una de las posibilidades. Sabes que los incubadores no descansarán hasta reestablecer su método para recolectar energía."

"No todo es tan fácil, hay reglas que deben respetar, también. No me subestimes, no soy estúpida como para caer en las mismas trampas dos veces. Además, podías ayudarme de otras formas, pero eres demasiado terca como para confiar en criterios que no sean los tuyos."

Un suspiro largo, cansado, harto, incluso. "No veo el punto de esta conversación, Madoka. Si ya terminaste, te dejaré platicar con el otro par de taradas que besan la tierra por donde caminas."

"¿…Cómo puedes hablar así de ti misma?"

Un solo ojo púrpura se asomó a mirarla, "¿no es obvio? Mi entidad no existiría si ellas hubiesen sido capaces de lidiar con su vida por sus propios medios. Siempre han necesitado muletas, porque el ser conocido como Akemi Homura morirá siendo una inútil que no pudo cumplir ni una sola de sus metas, sino empeorarlo todo. Y por supuesto, a tus ojos, estás en frente de la mayor prueba de ello."

Homura le dio la espalda y cuando estaba a punto de cambiar, un par de brazos la rodearon por sobre los hombros. Su cuerpo se quedó rígido por completo y un escalofrío la tuvo a punto de empezar a temblar. "Qué ha-"

"No sigas."

"Mado-"

"¡No sigas!"

Homura llevó sus dos manos a intentar zafar los brazos de Madoka pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte como para poder removerla. Respiró profundo varias veces para mantenerse serena; no podía permitirse demostrar debilidad, no en ese momento.

"…No te insultes más. Tú eres tan Homura-chan como las otras, y te adoro así, de cualquier forma. Nada de eso es verdad, has logrado muchísimo pero nunca has sido capaz de verlo. Te exiges demasiado; y no, no es que necesites muletas, solo reprimiste aspectos tuyos y resaltaste otros para lograr ciertos fines… Pero toda la fuerza es tuya, de una sola persona." Apretó el agarre, rostro apoyado sobre el hombro ajeno, "déjame ayudarte, todo mejorará. Me encargaré de que así lo sea, déjame cuidarte esta vez, todo estará bien…"

Rechinó los dientes, la irritación aumentando con cada palabra. "No tienes idea de lo que dices. ¿No lo ves? Eres demasiado blanda, Madoka, demasiado ingenua. No puedo creerte, el mundo no se mueve por buenas intenciones, esas son precisamente las que te acabarán haciendo pedazos. ¿Ayudarme? Tienes que estar bromeando, yo nunca he pedido ser salvada ni nada por el estilo." Se movió con fuerza esta vez, codos empujando hasta que por fin logró liberarse, dando varios pasos torpes para apartarse. "Déjame sola de una vez, sí que eres pesa- _maldición_."

Ojos dorados brillando y el cuerpo de Homura se paralizó, haciéndole imposible escapar. Madoka cerró la distancia nuevamente y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, firme. "No, no lo haré. Jugaré tu mismo juego ahora, Homura-chan. Tal como tú pretendías saber qué era lo mejor para mí, yo me convenceré de que esto es lo mejor para ti, también."

"No te atrevas, no puedes-"

"¿No puedo? ¿Es un reto, acaso?"

"Por dios, estás siendo increíblemente necia, ¡solo déjame ya, por favor!"

"Yo te quiero, Homura-chan. Te quiero, y lo seguiré haciendo aunque me des mil razones para odiarte. Sigue dándomelas, y por cada una, te daré dos más por las cuales quererte."

Homura apretó los ojos, maldiciendo en silencio e intentando ignorar cada palabra, que su mente no las procesara. Se negaba a verla, porque sabía que si seguía diciendo todo eso con esa expresión acabaría quebrándose y luego no habría vuelta atrás.

"No me moveré de aquí hasta que te rindas." Se inclinó, y Homura pudo sentir como su rostro era cubierto por el calor de los labios de Madoka. Algo se sacudió violentamente en su interior y se sintió colapsar, incapaz de seguir enfrentando la situación. Preferiría estar recibiendo una paliza por su parte; esto era cien veces peor porque el corazón se le retorcía y empezaba a perder control de cada nervio de su cuerpo. Los espasmos se hicieron presentes, garganta apretada, y antes de largarse a llorar, manejó escapar de la única forma que le era posible.

Madoka recibió el sabor salado de las lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a encontrar los labios ajenos para besarla suavemente. Sus dedos pulgares secaban las lágrimas haciendo movimientos gemelos, y para cuando se separó vio como el par de ojos púrpura la miraban con un shock que era completamente diferente al que hubiese esperado normalmente. Homura estaba petrificada ahí, y no producto de sus poderes. Su rostro estaba severamente sonrojado, y aunque usualmente le hubiese causado muchísima ternura, ahora la tenía preocupadísima. "¿…H-Homura-chan…? ¿Me equivoqué?"

La escuchó tragar pesado, pero a los segundos por fin logró reaccionar. Su mirada quedó clavada en el suelo, labios temblorosos. "¿M-Madoka…? ¿P-Por qué…? D-Digo…"

Ah, había sido eso. Ahora no sabía con quién hablaba porque podía imaginarse que cualquiera de las otras dos podría reaccionar de esa forma. De pronto recordó que lidiar con la Homura Demonio era solo un tercio de todo y el que se tratara de la más rebelde no significaba que arreglando las cosas con ella lo demás estaría reparado.

La magia se deshizo y dejó a la otra tomar aire, por fin. Ella misma sentía que necesitaba un descanso.

Quizás sí, quizás sí estaba siendo ingenua. Pensar que en un par de horas sería capaz de sanar el daño perpetuado durante años era hasta arrogante de su parte. Caminó unos pasos lejos para sentarse en el suelo y cubrir su rostro con las manos. Necesitaba tiempo, le faltaba tiempo. El haberle retenido los poderes a Homura tenía la consecuencia de que el mundo comenzaría a desequilibrarse si no tomaba el mando pronto, y podía sentirlo, lo sentía desde que comenzó el proceso. No quería alzar la vista para ver a esa chica, la cual daba pasos confusos de un lado para otro, sin saber qué hacer, porque ella misma no tenía idea qué hacer y eso la tenía tremendamente frustrada.

La disyuntiva tomaba el protagonismo nuevamente, y le parecía que haber hablado con su contraparte solo había servido para confundirla más. Todo el diálogo le había sumado razones a ambas opciones, así que estaban mayormente equilibradas en su balanza. Había algo que primaba, claro, y era el hecho de que no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta y priorizar los asuntos que le importaban personalmente, por sobre los que le apremiaban a su rol. Pero todo era agrio en su boca cuando lo pensaba de esa manera. Los poco productivos arrepentimientos llegaron; preguntas como el por qué no le había ofrecido a Homura venir con ella desde el principio le asaltaban, que quizás nunca hubiesen llegado a este punto de haberlo hecho y estarían, probablemente, las dos felices sin todas estas complicaciones. No servía de nada pensarlo, lo tenía claro, pero las lágrimas corrían y la culpabilidad cumplía la función de nublarla. Había hecho tantas, demasiadas cosas mal, y parte de ella pensaba que ni siquiera debería estar molesta con Homura si al final acabó exigiéndole más aun a una persona que estaba totalmente desgastada. Podría hasta definirlo como una crueldad, y darse cuenta del cómo pudo ignorar todos esos factores la comenzaba a comer viva.

"Madoka."

Aquella voz, aquellas manos frías cubriendo las propias.

No hizo caso, no estaba preparada para enfrentar nada aun.

"…Madoka. No sé qué ocurre, ni tampoco creo que quieras hablarlo ahora. No lo hagas. Pero… No quiero verte así, detesto verte llorar y no poder hacer nada al respecto."

Respiraciones agitadas, pero abrió los ojos solo lo suficiente para enfocar las manos de ambas, "¿…y si pudieras hacerlo?"

Hubo un silencio prolongado, y luego recibió un apretón como respuesta, "si hay algo, haré lo que sea. Deberías saberlo."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"…B-Bueno, sí… Aunque… Nada que incluya hacerte daño, por favor…"

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la conflictuada expresión de Homura y le impresionó como eso bastó para provocarle ganas de reír. "Deja de hacer, Homura-chan. Solo quédate a mi lado y estarás bien, estaremos bien."

"¿…Madoka? ¿Por qué…?"

Aprovechó el agarre y jaló las manos de la otra para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, dejándola de rodillas, y el rostro de Madoka descansando en la base de su cuello. "Siempre tienes que hablar tanto…"

El rostro le hervía y agradecía que Madoka no la estuviese mirando. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero al menos parecía que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mejor, y eso era lo único que importaba realmente. Suspiró profundo, una pequeña chispa de felicidad a pesar de la vergüenza, y sus brazos temblorosos fueron a rodear los hombros de Madoka, cerrando el abrazo. "…Lo siento, no sé por qué llorabas, p-pero aparentemente tenía que ver conmigo…"

Restregó su rostro contra la piel, su cabello causando cosquillas en aquella zona sensible de Homura, "tú has llorado por mí lo suficiente como para llenar más de un lago, Homura-chan, así que no me des más disculpas, a estas alturas solo me irrita escuchártelas; no tienes nada de qué disculparte." Besó suavemente la piel que tenía enfrente, sonriendo para sí misma cuando notó la tensión inmediata en la otra.

"M-Madoka, lo entiendo, n-no es n-necesario que…"

Apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura e hizo los besos más duraderos, "¿uhm? ¿no es necesario qué, Homura-chan?"

"…M-Madoka, y-ya-"

"¿Ya qué?"

Homura intentaba gesticular con las manos lo que no podía decir con palabras y aquello solo logró que Madoka la molestara más, sus labios pegándose con fuerza para luego succionar por unos segundos, y al despegarse, ver orgullosa la pequeña marca roja. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Homura más colorada que la marca y se dio cuenta de que cosas tan simples como esa habían logrado que toda la tormenta que tenía hace un par de minutos se disipara por completo. La tironeó hacia abajo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, atrapó sus labios que se quedaron rígidos apenas los encontró. Se separó solo para dejar un segundo beso, un tercero… Hasta que Homura apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para detenerla, a pesar de que la mirada que le daban esos ojos púrpura no demostraba rechazo en absoluto, sino una adoración que logró hacerla estremecer.

"Madoka, no deberías…"

"¿No debería qué?"

"…Hacer esto, con alguien como yo. No merez-"

Labios la callaron, un beso mucho más profundo que los que habían compartido segundos antes. No se lo esperó en absoluto, así que no reaccionó hasta que las lágrimas de Madoka volvieron el beso salado y tomó sus mejillas alarmada para separarla y verla a la cara.

Ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y la abrazó por el cuello, labios presionados nuevamente. No duró mucho, porque los sollozos de Madoka no le permitieron seguir por la necesidad de aire.

"Madoka…"

"¡Ya basta, Homura-chan!" Una mano hecha puño fue a golpear el hombro ajeno, "¡deja de tratarte así!" un segundo golpe, "…n-no tienes idea cómo me duele ver el poco estima que te tienes, c-cuando yo…" Y esta vez ambas manos fueron a golpear a la vez.

Aunque cada golpe era pesado, literalmente, no se comparaba con el dolor que le producía verla así. No se comparaba a la culpa que gatillaba el ver que hacía todo mal, que con cualquier cosa que hiciera, Madoka siempre-

"Yo te quiero, no te alejes más. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, verdaderamente feliz. N-No me importa si no te atraigo de esta forma… Seré lo que necesites que sea, tu amiga, tu pareja… O lo que sea. Solo tengo un deseo exclusivamente para mí misma, uno que no tiene que ver con nada más, solo con nosotras: quiero cerrar tus heridas, Homura-chan. Déjame intentarlo, yo-"

Y ahora fueron los labios de Homura los que la callaron. Fue breve, pero lo suficiente para espantar toda queja, al menos momentáneamente.

Ella apartó la mirada, rostro rojo hasta las orejas. "N-No sé qué hice para gatillar este tipo de seriedad de ti, pero… Te preocupas demasiado, Madoka. Yo-Yo estaré bien siempre y cuando tú lo estés… Es bastante claro. Pero mira cómo estás ahora…"

"Homura-chan… Nos daremos vueltas en lo mismo eternamente si me sigues llevando la contraria. Si no es contigo, será con las demás y me gustaría tener acuerdo al menos contigo. Con eso… Con eso sé que encontraré el modo de juntar las piezas, así sea que me demore décadas, siglos incluso. Si no quieres estar conmigo, dímelo de frente, pero es la única excusa que te aceptaré."

"¿Con las demás…? ¿A quién te refieres?"

Un suspiro exasperado y esta vez Madoka le jaló una mejilla, "¡respóndeme!"

"Ow, ya-ya-" La tomó por la muñeca para soltarse y se encontró con el par de ojos dorados fulminándola. Tragó pesadamente, sintiendo que Madoka la acabaría pulverizando con la mirada. "…Y-Yo quiero estar siempre contigo…"

"¿Segura?"

Asintió.

"¿Podrías decir que cada parte de ti está completamente segura de eso?"

"...Claro que sí, aunque algo me dice que te refieres a algo mucho más raro a cómo suena, y creo que prefiero no saber."

Madoka sonrió de lado y la atrajo para besarle repetidas veces la mejilla que había jalado, "no, no quieres saber. Así que dejémoslo así." Se movió lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos, "¿vendrás conmigo entonces?"

"Yo-"

"… _por supuesto que no_."

"¿…Homura-chan?"

Ella se paró de pronto aprovechando la sorpresa de Madoka, "yo no quiero estar contigo, me niego. No permitiré que ocurra; Akemi Homura no obtendrá esto de ti. No lo merece, y lo tenemos claro, así que ella realmente tampoco quiere estar contigo, ni tú con nosotras; no gastes tu lástima aquí. Tienes todo un mundo que llora por tu lástima, así que hazles un favor y deja este capricho de una vez."

No esperó respuesta, solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que aún le permitían sus poderes. No hacía falta que se volteara para saber que Madoka concentraba toda su energía en detenerla pero sin hacerle daño, y ese era el único motivo por el que no lo lograra. De hecho, no era mala idea. No era mala idea en absoluto, y sintió ganas de abofetearse mentalmente por no haberlo pensado horas antes.

Aprovechó la confusión de Madoka y sacó una daga que tenía escondida por si llegaba el momento en que se viera incapacitada de defenderse de cualquier otra forma, o si se veía en alguna situación con civiles que no hicieran necesario nada más que intimidar. Nunca pensó que le daría un uso como este ahora, y aunque sabía que probablemente sería inútil, estaba muy molesta consigo misma por permitirse gozar de todo ese afecto.

Sin dejar de correr, enterró la daga en su abdomen, ahí donde sabía que se encontraba el pulmón. El efecto fue inmediato y sintió que el oxígeno se hizo escaso, el mareo viniendo inmediatamente. El mundo le daba vueltas, pero no era suficiente como para derribarla. Retiró el arma solo para enterrarla nuevamente a la altura del corazón. Aquello sí le produjo un dolor prácticamente paralizante, pero alcanzó a darle una segunda estocada antes de desplomarse contra el suelo. La consciencia no la abandonaba, así que con el último esfuerzo que le permitía su cuerpo, sacó nuevamente la daga y la llevó a hacer un corte exacto en donde se encontraba la yugular. Le quedaban segundos de consciencia aun, pero el arma voló lejos y todo se volvió negro, dorado siendo lo último que pudo ver.

* * *

Para cuando despertó, le sorprendió el seguir siendo la entidad reinante. Miró hacia abajo y encontró su cuerpo vendado, las heridas doliéndole a pesar de que la regeneración debió haber hecho su rol casi por completo a estas alturas.

No podía moverse, pero eso sí que no le sorprendió. No sabía dónde estaba, pero para su alivio no había nadie más ahí. Una habitación blanca, distinta a la anterior. Este era un dormitorio; cama con sábanas blancas, paredes blancas, mueblería blanca. Creía que la ascensión le había creado un gusto malsano por el blanco a Madoka. Recostada ahí, solo pudo suspirar mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, ya que de todos modos no tenía nada más que hacer.

Pasaron más de dos horas para cuando el familiar color rosa entrara en su campo visual. Cabello largo nuevamente, vestido extravagante y esos ojos dorados que por primera vez la miraban inexpresivos. Le impactó, de hecho, porque nunca había visto el rostro de Madoka sin expresión alguna.

Ella siguió avanzando hasta sentarse junto a Homura, mirada desviada. Homura podía sentir la decepción a kilómetros.

"No puedo creer que tu berrinche llegara a esos extremos."

"No veo el extremo si se trata de heridas no mortales."

"No me refiero a eso. Las cicatrices que te hiciste no se borrarán con magia, ¿lo sabías? Por eso la de tu cirugía sigue ahí."

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de rodar los ojos, "…Mi extremo es algo estético, entonces. Curioso."

"El peso de las cicatrices no está en lo estético; está en los recuerdos. A ti, a esta parte de ti, no parece importarle en absoluto, pero sé que a las demás sí. Homura-chan, quizás ya te diste cuenta, pero anulé tus poderes. Antes hubiese sido más difícil lograrlo, pero me lo facilitaste dejándote inconsciente y entregándome ese arete. No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo cosas así, porque prometí cuidarte. Sé que eventualmente entenderás, sé que de a poco empezarás a quererte." Se volteó a verla por fin, expresión de regreso; ojos vidriosos, y el corazón de Homura dio un vuelco doloroso. Madoka se inclinó y besó las zonas heridas, una por una, dejándolas completamente sanas. No se dio cuenta de cómo la respiración de la otra se había agitado, solo acabó el ritual sellándolo con un beso en sus labios, pero abrió los ojos de golpe cuando recibió respuesta. Pensó por un segundo que Homura había cambiado de nuevo, pero no había dudas en ese beso. El ritmo era lento, tentativo, y luego de salir de su sorpresa correspondió pero inevitablemente profundizándolo. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero los ojos dorados se quedaron clavados en púrpura, comprobando que efectivamente no había cambiado, que esa mirada particular seguía ahí. "¿Qué…?"

"…Quería hacerlo, es todo. No preguntes más."

"Querías hacerlo." Repitió, aun impactada.

"Mhm. Al menos ya no traes esa cara, no te viene."

Arqueó una ceja y la sonrisa salió por sí sola, "supongo que confiaré en el criterio de la experta en la materia, mhm. De todos modos…" Y se levantó, no sin antes plantar un último beso sobre su frente, "…Ese fue un beso interesante para alguien que no quiere estar conmigo."

Homura no respondió nada, solo hizo una mueca y giró el rostro intentando esconder el rubor, sin éxito.

Era suficiente para Madoka.

Justo cuando iba a abandonar el lugar, la voz de la otra la retuvo. "Madoka, no es necesario que me tengas así, yo… Ella aún tiene cosas que soltarte, así que… No creo verte en un tiempo, será mejor así."

Madoka parpadeó varias veces, pero cuando iba a replicar, el rostro confundido le dijo que ya era tarde.

Forcejeos con los brazos, y a Madoka no le hizo falta siquiera hablar para saber de quién se trataba. Sonrió para sí misma por darse cuenta de que de a poco se estaba acostumbrando a este nuevo estado de Homura. O no, no era nuevo, solo recientemente nuevo para Madoka.

"¿Madoka…?"

Llenó los pulmones con una buena cantidad de aire antes de liberar un satisfactorio suspiro. Ojos dorados brillaron por un segundo, y al no estar preparada, Homura acabó cayendo de la cama por la fuerza que aplicó en liberarse. Pero como buena guerrera funcional, a pesar de haber despertado confundida manejó caer de rodillas para amortiguar el golpe.

Madoka se posicionó frente a ella y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Homura alzó lentamente la mirada, ojos tensándose de a poco al ver a la otra en ese traje que solo había visto un par de veces en su vida. La brillante sonrisa de Madoka parecía cegarle, como si estuviera mirando directamente al sol. Una mano por fin fue a recibir la ayuda ajena y la levantaron con cuidado.

Recién se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en su uniforme, ni tampoco en su traje de Puella Magi. Llevaba un vestido negro a la cintura, ancho hacia abajo hasta la rodilla, y por el interior crinolina con blondas blancas que era levemente más amplia que la falda negra, dando el efecto de tratarse de un borde de la misma. La tela del cuello adornada con dibujos de dientes (familiares de Homura), por todo alrededor. Mangas hasta el codo, acabadas en puños, y descalza, debido a que estaba recostada hasta hace unos segundos.

Se quedó examinando el atuendo por unos segundos, demasiado acostumbrada a variar entre los dos uniformes mencionados la mayor parte del tiempo. Una mano en su mentón la hizo devolver la atención a la persona que tenía frente suyo quien la observaba con una mueca divertida. "Mhm, es curioso; lo escogiste tú misma, por cierto. Te queda bien, Homura-chan." Se inclinó para buscar un beso, pero Homura dio un paso atrás, mejillas rosa.

"M-Madoka… N-No, digo… Tú ya eres-de nuevo-"

No pudo contener la risa ante el manojo de nervios que se había vuelto la otra. Cerró la distancia nuevamente, "¿yo soy…?"

Alzó ambas manos y las sacudió de un lado a otro antes de dar varios pasos más hacia atrás, "e-eres d-d-diosa de n-nuevo n-n-no p-puedes…."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Me da más a mi favor, puedo hacer lo que quiera, técnicamente."

Le hubiese gustado grabar la cara de pánico que puso Homura cuando se acercó con ambas cejas fruncidas y manos listas para atraparla. Al final, Madoka fue más rápida y la acabó abrazando de todos modos. "Siempre serás demasiado formal, Homura-chan…"

Podía sentir como la rigidez del cuerpo ajeno se iba desvaneciendo con cada segundo que pasaba y decidió que ya era momento de explicar las cosas que aun ni ella misma tenía claras. La liberó pero buscó su mano para entrelazarla con la propia y guiarla hacia afuera de la habitación, ninguna diciendo palabra.

Fuera de ese lugar, el exceso de blanco desapareció. Había un amplio parque, jardines con flores de todos los colores, probablemente muchísimas que Homura jamás había visto u oído hablar de ellas en toda su vida. A lo lejos se veían varias casas, cada una con diseños diferentes, extravagantes la mayoría. Habían personas también, muchas, de hecho. Todas se voltearon ante la presencia de Madoka ahí, y podía decir con facilidad que la otra mitad de la atención estaba clavada en ella misma, o más bien, en las manos unidas de ambas. Nadie decía nada, incluso había niñas pequeñas que no hacían caso realmente, solo se dedicaban a seguir en sus asuntos, jugar mayormente.

"¿Te haces una idea de dónde estamos?"

La voz calmada de Madoka la sacó de su apreciación de los alrededores, pero asintió, "dónde, no. No me puedo hacer una idea de en qué punto del universo me tienes parada, pero sé que todas estas chicas fueron llevadas por la Ley del Ciclo. Por ende… Debe ser similar a la idea de paraíso del cristianismo, ¿no?"

"Podríamos llamarle así, claro. El concepto se acerca bastante, pero no lo considero lo suficientemente bueno como para ponerle ese título."

"No tenemos idea de cómo es o podría ser el paraíso que describen los libros, así que no puedes estar segura, Madoka. Dudo que puedas ir a codearte con dioses de esa naturaleza…"

"Mmm… Quién sabe, ¡no lo había pensado!"

Homura había estirado los labios en una línea, sin saber que responder, hasta que Madoka se volteó a verla y la sonrisa ladina que llevaba le indicó la poca seriedad de sus palabras. "Sigues siendo demasiado seria, Homura-chan. Relájate, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí."

"¿…Lo que quiera?"

"Mhm, te sorprenderá la cantidad de cosas que se les ocurren a las chicas aquí, yo ya no sé qué esperarme, en el buen sentido por supuesto."

"…Oh. Bueno, supongo que tendré espacio para acostumbrarme al tiempo libre y qué hacer con el."

"Te acostumbrarás rápido." Pero Madoka se detuvo de pronto como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, o al menos eso demostraba la tensa expresión de su rostro. Homura se detuvo también, por defecto, y cuando iba a preguntar, Madoka se giró a verla con cejas fruncidas. Llevó ambas manos a rodear su cintura, y Homura tuvo el impulso instantáneo de escapar, para nada a gusto con afecto público, pero la mirada que le daba la otra la detuvo. "…Aunque hay ciertas cosas que no quiero que hagas."

Ladeó levemente el rostro, "¿Madoka?"

"Sí sabes que puedo ver todo lo que ocurre aquí, ¿verdad?"

"…Me lo imaginaba."

"No quiero saber que estuviste siendo cariñosa con otras…"

"¿M-Madoka?"

"Aunque sea egoísta, no dejaré que ocurra bajo mis narices."

Aquello sonaría mucho más intimidador de no ser por el puchero que usó para decirlo.

Homura la miraba perpleja, digiriendo cada palabra como si estuviese tragando plomo. De pronto, la diosa que tenía en frente dejó de parecerle tan lejana, y recordó…

Recordó que sí, que era Madoka, después de todo. Naturalmente, no era la misma a la que estaba acostumbrada a tratar porque había vivido muchas cosas en el último tiempo, así como gozar de infinidad de conocimientos, e incluso el peso de sus responsabilidades haciéndola cambiar. Pero en esencia, siempre sería aquella Kaname Madoka, tímida al principio, un poco torpe, descuidada y más cálida que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido.

Sonrió para sí misma, leve, apenas perceptible. "…No hablas con la persona más cariñosa tampoco, Madoka. Esa vendrías a ser tú."

"Mmm…" Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo violento volver a su rostro. "Pero yo solo he hecho estas cosas contigo, y no quiero hacerlas con nadie más. Así que… Esperaré lo mismo de tu parte. Y se lo digo _a las tres_."

"…Madoka, llevas un buen rato refiriéndote a más personas que aún no eres capaz de decirme quién. Ya empieza a perturbarme…"

"Bueno, ya te iré respondiendo a eso. De a poco, Homura-chan, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos ahora, déjame todo a mí."

"Pero no-"

"Nada, ya está fuera de discusión." Por fin la soltó, pero sus manos se desplazaron a ordenar su cabello, caricias en el rostro durante el proceso. "Como dije, yo te cuidaré y todo estará bien, no te preocupes por nada más."

Homura apartó la mirada y se inclinó para apoyar su frente sobre el hombro ajeno. Respiró profundo, exhalando sonoramente. "…Estaré a tu cargo, entonces."

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo y había adelantado parte del trabajo para poder tener la tarde libre, así como había hecho últimamente de forma periódica. Traje blanco descartado, cabello rosa tomado en una cola de caballo, un par de shorts oscuros y una camiseta roja sin mangas. Simple, quería estar cómoda para variar. Cruzó el campo de dientes de león donde sabía que se encontraba su objetivo. No fue difícil distinguirla por el contraste de colores; negro versus el blanco de las flores. Caminó despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero sin hacer trampa con magia. Para su suerte, Homura estaba profundamente concentrada en su novela así que no puso ni la más mínima atención a la chica que ahora rodeaba sus hombros con ambos brazos, logrando que el libro volara unos centímetros lejos, página perdida.

Madoka no pudo contener la risa. "¿Algún día te acostumbrarás a mí, Homura-chan?"

Manos torpes fueron a enderezar los lentes rojos devuelta a su lugar. "S-Sabes que n-no es f-fácil, e-en especial para mí, Madoka…"

"Oh, con razón veo esas gafas de nuevo." Soltó el agarre y fue a sentarse frente a frente, piernas cruzadas, "es conveniente que te encuentre hoy, necesito que comencemos a avanzar en eso que te comenté…"

"Ah…" Asintió débilmente, "n-no tengo problema, pero…" Agachó la cabeza, manos aferrándose a la tela del vestido.

Madoka curvó ambas cejas hacia abajo, frente arrugada, "¿pero…? Puedes decírmelo, lo principal es que seas honesta, sino nada de esto funcionará."

"…Cuando todo acabe… ¿D-Desapareceré…?"

"Homura-chan…"

"N-No, está bien… Es necesario."

Manos cubrieron las propias, y alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada que siempre lograba tranquilizarla, "no desaparecerás. Ya te lo dije, tú eres tan Homura-chan como las demás, solo te unirás con ellas, a ser una sola. En el fondo, ni siquiera quien conoces como núcleo permanecerá igual. Estarán las tres sincronizadas."

"Mhm…"

"Homura-chan, no estaría haciendo esto si fuera perjudicial en lo más mínimo para ti."

"L-Lo sé…" Negó con la cabeza para sí misma, y esta vez sí la miró con determinación. "Está bien, cuando quieras…"

Una sonrisa amplia, y un suave apretón para alentarla, "cuando tú quieras, solo cuéntame. Cuéntame, pero ten en cuenta a quién va dirigido realmente, ¿sí?"

Volvió a asentir. "H-Haré lo mejor que pueda…"

* * *

"¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte yo con esto? ¡Tienes el lugar lleno de gente gustosa de hacerlo!"

"Lo sé, pero tú eres la más indicada, Sayaka-chan. Solo necesito que vigiles hasta que vuelva."

"Ya, ya, vale. Solo apresúrate, no prometo que salga ilesa de esto."

"Sayaka-chan…"

"¿Qué? Tú eres la que me deja expuesta a esa loca."

Madoka solo respondió con un suspiro, y al segundo siguiente desapareció.

Sayaka rodó los ojos y caminó de mala gana al salón que tenían preparado. Ahí había un proyector, el cual consideraba era absolutamente exagerado para el tiempo en el que vivían. En medio de la habitación estaba Homura, amarrada a la silla y con rostro inexpresivo, las cejas fruncidas el único signo de irritación.

"Bien, ¿con quién tengo el gusto ahora? ¿Loca 1 o Loca 2?"

"…Desconozco tu definición de cada una, Miki Sayaka."

Arqueó una ceja y se paró frente a ella, cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante para quedar a su altura, manos en la cintura, "es frustrante no poder diferenciar con la facilidad que lo hace Madoka. Solo tengo seguridad de que no puedes ser la gallina."

"La amplitud de tu vocabulario sigue siendo decepcionante, aun considerando todo el tiempo que llevas aquí como para aprovechar el tiempo en algo que no sea dormir."

"Oh, creo que no eres la que muerde. Al menos ella me insulta de formas más… No sé, solo que no logro entender completamente qué intenta decir."

"…Solo compruebas mi punto."

"Ujum, prefiero ser ignorante a una pequeña loca en rehabilitación. Hablando de eso, hagamos esto rápido, no me encanta más que a ti el estar aquí."

"Concordamos en eso."

Sayaka fue a sentarse a un sofá que había al fondo de la habitación y alzó el control remoto para dar comienzo a la cinta.

Para Homura siempre sería chocante, independiente de todas las veces que había pasado por esto, el verse ahí, hablando de cosas que le sonaban muy lejanas. En el fondo, vivencias de otras personas, nada que ver consigo misma. Sin embargo, las peores de todas siempre eran las que protagonizaban a 'Demonio.'

Con la parte que Sayaka había titulado gallina tenía una sensación de rechazo muy diferente. No sabía ponerlo en palabras, pero al menos siempre valoraría el hecho de que no se rindiera con Madoka, aun con lo débil que era, e hiciera el contrato.

Con la otra… Sí, también tenían sus puntos comunes, pero que no le gustaba admitir. Lo que más le molestaba era la forma de expresarse, y particularmente, ver que durante las grabaciones fuera capaz de hablarle de formas que podría jurar que nunca pensó en decirle a Madoka. Insultos, implícitos y explícitos. Se enojaba con Madoka también por permitírselo y por premiarla con afecto luego de todo, además.

Últimamente el trabajo se había centrado en su relación con ella, en particular. Ahí era donde había más conflicto, y por tanto, la que menos aceptaba consciente e inconscientemente; las sesiones solían acabar en Homura colapsando y su contraparte tomando mando en vista de su incapacidad de lidiar con la situación. Sayaka lo sabía, y precisamente por eso estaba tan mosqueada con estar sola ahí lidiando con ello.

Los esfuerzos estaban; Homura siempre intentaba, desesperadamente, empatizar y aceptar antes de criticar. Aprendió que 'Demonio' había nacido durante su crisis al interior de su barrera, precisamente cuando estaban derrotando a su bruja, y fue quien acabó destruyendo el sello de los incubadores con Madoka. Posterior a eso… Tuvieron que repetir cinco veces el proceso de hacerle entender por qué y cómo había dividido a Madoka, sin que las abandonara antes de terminar. Lo que siguió fue, muy lentamente, volviéndose menos impactante, e incluso podía predecir las siguientes acciones o pensamientos que narraría su contraparte.

Para Madoka eso era un claro signo de que estaban avanzando, pero no podía ser tan simple. Así como iba entendiendo, iba creciendo su rechazo por sí misma, por reconocer a ese ser como parte de sí y no como un ente ajeno. Aun cuando debía ser obvio, aun cuando entendía toda la lógica e incluso podía verse en primera persona experimentando todo, el hecho de hacer daño a Madoka –de nuevo- era algo que le daban ganas de vomitar cada vez.

Eso la estaba alejando de Madoka, también. Había manejado no hacerlo obvio, pero cada vez que la veía le atacaba una culpabilidad y auto-odio insoportable. Encontró excusas convincentes a su falta de reciprocidad en los afectos; sentirse enferma, confundida, o simplemente querer tiempo para reflexionar o escribir mensajes para sus dos contrapartes. Sabía que Madoka no le creía la mitad, pero por alguna razón que desconocía prefería respetar sus decisiones.

Hoy le tocaba escuchar detalles de los planes que tenía 'Demonio' para el futuro del mundo; para el futuro de Madoka. De nuevo, no le sorprendió escuchar que luego de que Madoka muriera por causas naturales de una vida común y corriente, el universo dejaría de importarle en absoluto, y que seguramente dejaría de preocuparse por el balance de energías para que el universo colapsara. Podía escuchar el rechinar de dientes de Sayaka detrás suyo, pero ya había presenciado reacciones mucho peores de su parte.

En momentos así, no veía el punto de hacer todo esto. Le desesperaban las lagunas mentales de las que había sido presa bastante seguido en el último tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para poner tanto empeño en algo que parecía no tener arreglo realmente. Pero como si tuviera un censor, Madoka siempre aparecía en el segundo en que la idea pasaba por su mente, y ahora no era excepción. Se mantuvo en silencio a su lado mientras el video llegaba a su fin, solo para recibirla con la sonrisa cálida de siempre y un beso en la mejilla.

Se repetía, todo siempre se repetía.

Tal como su contraparte siempre insistía, se daba cuenta de que efectivamente todo se repetía incontables veces.

¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría hasta que acabara traicionándola de nuevo?

¿Cuánto antes de que otra personalidad brotara?

¿Cuánto antes de que ella misma se volviera uno de esos fragmentos destinados a desaparecer?

Las caricias de Madoka siempre eran alentadoras, siempre cumplían la función de derretirla y que olvidara por completo toda esa sucesión de pensamientos, pero en cuanto se encontraba sola, llegaban de inmediato a tocar su puerta para que no olvidara su presencia.

Pero la única motivación personal que tenía para seguir con todo ese plan, era…

Era que quería ser mejor.

Quería ser mejor para por fin, algún día, ser capaz de pararse junto a Madoka sin traer todo ese bolso de heridas, de arrepentimientos, y verla orgullosa. Y finalmente, también sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

* * *

" _No me importa tener que cargar cualquier tipo de pecado. No me importa traicionar mis sentimientos, si es por ti. Mientras estés a mi lado, podré cargar con todo_."

Es una transición.

Las lágrimas volvían a caer, la pistola se alzaba nuevamente. El peso del fracaso es demasiado, el peso de haberla eliminado. No podía permitir que ocurriera de nuevo, no podía permanecer a su lado. Sabía que era inútil, además. Ya no podía dejar de existir y no gozaba de poder alguno, solo podía… Morir, una y otra vez, dejar que la sangre corra. Quizás era necesario que mañana alguien más ocupara sus huesos, que quien era hoy muriera, y ojalá nadie se percatara de ello. Por fuera sería la misma, pero ya nada funcionaría de la misma forma.

Todo estaba mal desde el principio. Aprender del pasado solo le confirmaba lo que ya tenía claro. El seguro del arma desaparecía y la bala se dirigía simbólicamente a su cabeza. Estaba segura de que en esto concordaban las tres. Probablemente se cumpliría parte del objetivo de Madoka con esto; eliminaría los fragmentos y esperaba que solo quedara un nuevo y vacío ser. Quería que sangraran todos sus sentimientos, quedar seca de ellos. Solo de esa forma estaría segura de que no tendría motivaciones para dañar a Madoka. Tampoco persistiría en la blasfemia de recibir las bendiciones de esa diosa. Existían cientos más que merecían su lugar, y que la terquedad de Madoka no la dejaba conocer.

El árbol había crecido torcido, así que la única solución era cortarlo, ¿no? De a poco creía poder escuchar las voces de las otras dos, y ahora escuchaba claramente su consentimiento.

Todo era por ella.

Cerró los ojos y se lanzó de espaldas al campo de flores. Mente en blanco, neutralizar los cinco sentidos. Tenía que entregarlo todo, todo debía arder. Tenía que volar al sol; tenía que fundirse con él. No necesitaba abrir los ojos; lo olía, le dolía, lo sentía; sus manos eran agarradas por aquellas dos personas, instándola a emprender el viaje. Bastaban segundos para jalar el gatillo, pero aun ahora, aun viendo el fin, algo la tiraba y la anclaba hacia la tierra. Las dudas atacaban, pero tenía apoyo para recordarle por qué no debía flaquear: imágenes dolorosamente nítidas; los momentos traumáticos que dieron a luz a cada una. Todos remitían a lo mismo; todos volvían a aquel día donde la eliminó a ella, en vez de haberse eliminado a sí misma.

Ahora que las dudas la habían hecho botar la pistola, otras dos se presionaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Lo agradecía, no se sentía sola; le recordaban su promesa de no dudar más.

La imagen de rosa llenó su mente, seguido del rojo que debía derramar. Un tajo, otro tajo…

Un terremoto, y…

Labios sobre los propios.

Sabía de quién eran, los conocía demasiado bien.

 _No me convenzas_.

Brazos rodeándola, y…

Había esperanza.

Empujó el sentimiento lejos; blanco, blanco… Papel en blanco.

Debía quemar las hojas hasta que solo quedara el libro en blanco.

Humedad, gotas.

Que se calle el mar, todo debía permanecer blanco para poder volar.

Podía escuchar los intentos aun, los susurros, el suave timbre de su voz. Frases tranquilizantes, tanto amor, todo lo que necesitaba.

Tenía que correr la sangre, tenía que crecer la herida, acelerar el proceso…

Labios nuevamente, sanando. Cerraban todo atisbo de herida, luchaban contra la intención. Manos entrelazadas, ella…

Madoka quería entrar.

Golpeaba la puerta, desesperadamente.

Homura sabía, también, que ahí estaba el límite entre Madoka y su cordura. Si la puerta se abría, si se cerraba…

Una mano empujaba la puerta, la mantenía en su lugar, la otra se aferraba al picaporte haciendo lo posible por girarlo.

Sería tan fácil si fuera cualquier otra persona, pero incluso ahora su primer y último pensamiento siempre estaba lleno de ella. No podía blanquear el libro, Madoka le quitaba todos los materiales, Madoka-

"Mírame a los ojos."

Aun sin despegar los párpados, podía sentir el dorado brillando. El brillo era demasiado intenso, casi obligándola a encontrarlos. Una mano fue a limpiar lágrimas que no sabía que había derramado en primer lugar. Labios limpiando todo el camino y trazando el propio.

Lentamente púrpura se atrevió a mostrarse y los ojos llameantes como el sol la capturaron. El intento estaba completamente frustrado y sintió que sus manos se movían contra su voluntad, brazos rodeando el cuello de Madoka y atrayéndola suavemente. Sabía que si se inclinaba solo un poco, Madoka la seguiría, pero…

No podía, pero-

Había demasiada paz en ella, tanta que lograba contagiársela de a poco.

"No te rindas; hay amor entre tú y yo. No te ciegues, y grábate en la cabeza que para mí no hay felicidad sin ti en la ecuación."

"Madoka…"

Una sonrisa débil, el fuego en esos ojos extinguiéndose, agua ocupando su lugar, "tengo mucho que entregarte. Dije que te cuidaría… Porque te amo." Las lágrimas contenidas se derramaron, una tras otra.

Y por fin pudo ver una grieta en toda esa calma: inseguridad. Homura se inclinó y besó sus labios suavemente, con cuidado, y de nuevo sintió fuerza ajena motivándola. Había acuerdo, de nuevo… Cada parte de sí misma anhelaba ese cálido amor que le devolvía la vida, una y otra vez. La chica que tenía en frente también portaba muchísimas heridas, pero era capaz de obviarlas por sanar cada fragmento de Homura. Sin embargo, en momentos así… Volvía a lastimarla, tirando a la basura sus esfuerzos, y…

Como tantas veces lo hizo Madoka, continuó el beso. Cada uno con dedicación, sus manos borrando las lágrimas que apagaban las llamas de ese sol. Sentía dedos aferrarse a su espalda, buscando seguridad, y le respondió cambiando de lugares, dejándola espalda contra hierba. Brazos firmes no tardaron en atrapar su cuello y sus labios se movieron para profundizar e intentar transmitir el sentimiento que tiraba su corazón, que le repetía una y otra vez que no podía alejarse, no de nuevo. Luego de conocer tanta luz, nada sería lo mismo sin ella. Sin luz todo se vuelve gris, y Madoka, por su parte, le transmitía con todo su cuerpo que anhelaba sus colores, que adoraba cada uno de ellos, en todas sus tonalidades.

No se los negaría más.

Los fragmentos seguían ahí, divididos, y probablemente lo estarían durante mucho tiempo más, quizás nunca se unirían. Pero comprendió, también, que quizás estaba bien de esa forma. Aprendía cada vez más matices de su naturaleza, y aunque últimamente parecía solamente captar los colores más oscuros, los más sucios, tenía la esperanza de que podría encontrar aquellos brillantes y variados que Madoka podía identificar con facilidad.

Se detuvo por un momento para apreciar su rostro; labios entreabiertos, esperando; ojos cerrados, entregados; mejillas empapadas aun, pero con un rastro de felicidad esta vez; y manos suaves que palpaban toda la piel que encontraban, apreciando y asegurándose de que no se desvaneciera. El dorado se asomó lentamente, cautivándola como siempre, y pudo verse reflejada en ellos. Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo porque pudo darse cuenta de la adoración con que la observaban, y eso bastó para conceder y abrazar sus labios nuevamente, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo que clamaba por ella.

Una débil voz entre el intercambio, "¿Homura-chan…?"

Ojos púrpura fijos en ella.

"Estarás bien, nunca te dejaré ir…"

Un beso breve antes de verla con una amplia sonrisa, "estaremos bien, Madoka."

Se contagió de la sonrisa de inmediato. "Lo tomaré como una promesa."

Homura asintió. "Una promesa tan cierta como el hecho de que eres lo que más amo."

Ella entornó los ojos y la atrajo para plantar besos suaves por todo su rostro, "mi Homura-chan, te amo más… A cada parte de ti."

"Y nosotras a ti, Madoka. Desde el principio, y hasta-"

Un dedo sobre su boca, "sin hasta."

La sonrisa fue mutua, y las palabras murieron para ser revividas en cada toque, en cada caricia, y en cada uno de todos los besos que seguirían, y que ambas rogaban que sus labios no se gastaran por todo el uso en el proceso.

" _Madoka…_ _ **Gracias**_ **.** "

* * *

 **A/N: Vi exclusivamente el pedazo de Rebellion del final de la pelea contra Homulily, específicamente la escena en que Homura se apunta a sí misma (bueno, Homura a Moemura), recordando el momento en que va a dispararle a Madoka, y llega la mano enorme de Madoka a detenerla y asdashdajsfsdfdsf fack. Juro que ver esa parte desconectada de todo lo demás hace que me ardan los ojos de inmediato y fue muy doloroso SNIF y todo para recordar detalles que necesitaba aquí ;; esta escena es la clara referencia para el principio del último apartado.**

 **Uhm, bueno, aclaraciones: Acá se aplicó la idea de una Homura sufriendo el trastorno de identidad disociativo, mejor conocido como trastorno de personalidad múltiple. OBVIAMENTE no sigue las características claves de la sintomatología, partiendo porque casi todos los casos de personas que lo sufren lo desarrollaron como mecanismo de defensa contra abuso sexual reiterado durante la infancia. No todas las personas que han sido víctimas de eventos traumáticos como este generan el trastorno; se necesita nacer con predisposición psicobiológica para ello. En la mayoría de los casos el abusador es uno o ambos padres. Las personalidades suelen generarse con finalidades específicas, o sea, que afronten de mejor manera la situación. Vi algunos videos en que una de las personalidades de un hombre estaba programa para cuando lo obligaban a hacer sexo oral a su abusador, y así separaban parte del impacto y el asco para salir del problema rápidamente. Hay otras que simplemente guardan los traumas y cuando se comunican con ellos, muchas veces parecen revivir de forma muy realista el trauma :c hasta se ve el horror y como luchan para escapar, como si tuvieran al agresor ahí mismo haciéndoles daño, snif.**

 **Como decía, claramente no sigue nada de lo usual. Hice lo posible dentro de lo que se me ocurrió para ajustar el trastorno a la situación traumática de Homura, identificando 3 personalidades: Moemura, Homucifer y nuestra Homu cool como le dicen. Homu cool es la núcleo, aunque nació como un alter de Moemura pero logra imponerse como la personalidad más fuerte por deseo de la misma Moemura porque Homu cool es "más útil" a sus ojos y por tanto la única que tenía chances reales de salvar a Madoka. En consecuencia, Homu cool sufre episodios de amnesia cuando cualquiera de las otras dos toma mando y no es consciente de la existencia de ellas. Homu es funcional y pragmática así que la verdad no me sorprendería que se le pase completamente por encima el hecho de no recordar nada de su pasado antes de conocer a Madoka.**

 **Akuma intentó imponerse como la personalidad principal pero una Godoka llegó y la desestabilizó de tal forma que los sistemas de defensa actuaron y cambió de nuevo a una Moemura que sabría lidiar con una Madoka molesta porque es kawai y le causaría ternura y de hecho ESO pasó jiji. También, luego de que pasó tiempo después del evento traumático, suele pasar un periodo en que la disociación deja de actuar y vuelve a aparecer en la adultez de los que lo padecen. Así es como explicaría que Homu cool no cambiara durante todo el tiempo que la vimos en el animú, y realmente no cambió más desde su llegada, luego de que mató a Madoka post timeline 3. Ya en el mundo de su SoulGem calza que se fuera a la fack de nuevo porque estaban en su alma literalmente y a mi gusto era el escenario ideal para que se diera el nacimiento de una nueva.**

 **Qué másss ah sí, es muy común que exista rechazo entre las personalidades, habiendo episodios de automutilación y etc. Esto principalmente por todo el maltrato psicológico que reciben de parte de los abusadores, insultos que se empiezan a creer eventualmente. También hay algunas que buscan directamente eliminar a la personalidad principal por consecuencia de las amenazas del abusador diciéndole que lo va a matar si habla o cualquier otra cosa, etc. No es nuevo para nadie que Homu se detesta mucho a sí misma, basta hacer un análisis a sus breakdowns en Rebellion D: o sea las Clara Dolls la desprecian e incluso cuando están haciendo el bailecito del Quintet donde todas se ven cool haciendo sus bailecitos, aparecen unas runas de bruja en la parte de Homu, así como flashs, y según leí en la wikia una de ellas dice algo como debo morir o mátenme, no me acuerdo, pero era con esa intención. También está otro que dice algo como "nuestra ama es muy aburrida" en referencia al bailecito de Homura. Hay muchísimas más señales pero me extenderé demasiado si las agrego todas x'D.**

 **Así que, según todo eso, sería esperable que existiera hostilidad entre las tres.**

 **Uhmmm ah sí. Las terapias para tratar el trastorno van dirigidas a la integración de las personalidades entre sí, lo cual suele lograrse haciendo que la personalidad fuerte aprenda los detalles de su abuso. Es re fuerte, suelen no recordar nada; vi un caso donde la chica juraba que había tenido una infancia muy feliz D: así como casi ideal tipo sueño americano, pero fue terriblemente abusada constantemente. Por eso a Madoka se le ocurre la idea de grabar a Moemura y Homucifer hablando sobre sus experiencias, así como reviviendo momentos claves del trauma que les dio origen. También es muy común que cuando la personalidad principal empieza a recordar o solo enfrenta pistas del abuso, se desconecte y cambie a alguna de las otras personalidades para preservar su estabilidad mental. A Homu le pasa varias veces eso, Homucifer muchas veces tomando su lugar y por eso Sayaka estaba mosqueada jiji.**

 **Seguro me olvidé de alguna otra cosa pero me aburrí de explicar DE TODOS MODOS esto es totalmente no canon por favorrrrr no quiero ver algún review con alguien lanzándome shet porque estoy asumiendo que Homura efectivamente sufre este trastorno x'D porque no, solo hice mi fic en modo "qué tal si…" y di una forma diferente de ver la historia canon. También, como dije, tomé solo rasgos generales del trastorno y hay muchas cosas que no encajan con lo que puedan encontrar en el DSM x'D**

 **En fin, saludosss a quien se pase a leer los fics fumados y aburridos de Danny, yay.**

 **PD: Pequeña referencia a Sputnik, mi amor en uno de los párrafos, por si alguno lo ha leído y encontró la similitud o3o.**

 **PD2: El vestido de Homura que describí es el que aparece en el fanart donde visten a las megucas con ropa temática de sus brujas, aunque solamente vemos de Homulily, Charlotte y Oktavia.**

 **PD3: Sé que me olvido de más postdatas jiji.**


End file.
